1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neckwear in general and to an improved and reversible necktie in particular.
2. Prior Art
Standard neckties are well known in the prior art, however there remains a need for their improvement. In the prior art, many neckties are complex structures containing numerous adjustable elements, and lack of expertise on the part of the user often results in improper assembly of the necktie and makes the entire neck-tying process difficult. Such neckties also have increased manufacturing costs due to their complexity. Furthermore, many prior art neckties contain interfacing that makes the tie bulky and thus cumbersome to wear. In addition, many prior art neckties are not versatile, only comprising a rear-view side and a single front-view side, such that if the front-view side gets dirty or torn, the tie can no longer be utilized by the user, absent washing and/or mending. Moreover, many neckties in the prior art are not versatile in fashion, usually being designed to be worn by the male gender only. In addition, many prior art ties do not comprise an integrated mechanism to secure the necktie to the user's shirt in manner that is flexible and aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, a necktie meeting the following objectives is desired.